1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known configuration for fixing an optical filter to a substrate having a light-receiving element disposed thereon includes an optical filter packaged in a casing that accommodates the optical filter, and the package is fixed to the substrate (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-27699).
The device disclosed in JP-A-2011-27699 is a CAN package in which the package is configured by a stem and a cap. A circuit block accommodating the light-receiving element is disposed in the stem via a spacer. In addition, a window hole is formed in the cap, and an infrared optical filter is disposed in the window hole.
Incidentally, the optical filter and the light-receiving element are accommodated by the same package in JP-A-2011-27699. Thus, in JP-A-2011-27699, it is necessary for the optical filter and the light-receiving element to be in close proximity to each other when miniaturizing the package. However, when a variable wavelength interference filter (Fabry-Perot etalon) is used as the optical filter, light interference occurs between the variable wavelength interference filter and the light-receiving element depending on the distance between the variable wavelength interference filter and the light-receiving element. As a result, the measurement accuracy of the device is degraded. Therefore, it is difficult for the package to be effectively miniaturized.
Configuring the package that accommodates the variable wavelength interference filter and the light-receiving element as separate bodies has also been considered. In this case, the package is bonded to the substrate, but a separation distance is provided to the extent necessary so that light interference does not occur between the variable wavelength interference filter and the light-receiving element. Here, when the package and the substrate are bonded by, for example, a bonding member such as solder or the like, the required distance is secured by the thickness dimension of the solder. However, this poses a problem of inclining the package relative to the substrate due to the solder. In addition, configuring the package to be bonded to the substrate via the spacer problematically increases the number of components involved.